Dark Yoshi vs Super Sonic
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. The summary is inside.


**Dark Yoshi**

**vs**

**Super Sonic**

**Summary****: While battling some villains in Smash City, Sonic is turned into Super Sonic after suffering from extreme stress and anger. But when he begins to go on a destructive rampage around the city, things go from bad to worse. Only Yoshi stands in the way of Super Sonic's evil wrath. However, a great pure evil dwells within Yoshi's soul, trying to manifest itself. Will it be enough to stop the corrupted Super Sonic?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Evil Super Sonic is owned by Sega and Fleetway. **

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, can't we end this already. I've had enough playtime for today." said Sonic while dodging an energy blast from Plasmotron and a boulder from Earthlor.<p>

"You won't be playing around for long once I finish with you." said Plasmotron.

Sonic dashed to the side as Earthlor summoned a stalagmite from underneath him, jumping in the air and slamming into him with a Homing Attack. Sonic turned his head to spot a plasma ball coming his way and quickly moved out of it's path, letting it stike Earthlor instead. Sonic made a beeline for Plasmotron, swerving out of the way of all his plasma blasts. Going into a Figure Eight peel out, Sonic picked up the pace. Jumping in the air once more, Sonic went into a spin and zoomed straight for the villain from the air. Before he could act, Plasmotron was sent sliding backwards across the pavement as Sonic slammed into him with the force of a cannonball, jumping off soon after.

"Ah, that felt nice." said Sonic.

"I'm not beaten yet, I still have another ace up my sleeve."

Aiming at the ground, Plasmotron sent a blast of energy through the ground, where it exploded beneath Sonic, blowing him into the air, where he was hit by a boulder that was thrown at him by Earthlor, before suddenly being grabbed by Plasmotron, whom was flying in midair.

"Since when could you fly?"

"You think I only designed my armor to control plasma. I also programmed it to achieve flight."

"That's a surprise."

"Too bad you won't be around long enough to see tomorrow."

He then sent him flying downwards with brute force with a powerful throw. To add more velocity, Plasmotron fired a blast of plasma, which hit Sonic with intense force. The force was too much for him to take, as was the pain from the plasma energy. The moment he touched the ground, the force caused a crater in the concrete. Plasmotron continued to press his attack, he was determined to destroy Sonic at all costs, all the while Earthlor watched with amusement. Pretty soon, Plasmotron came to a stop as he looked down at the smoking crater, chuckling to himself with satisfaction as he landed back on the ground.

"At least now that blue hedgehog is finally out of the way."

"You should tried that on him before." said Earthlor.

"Maybe if another one of those heroes shows up, I'll use it again."

"Gee, you think I hadn't figured that out by now." said none other than Yoshi who was leaning against a street light.

"You!" snapped Plasmotron.

"Hey take it easy metalhead, I'm just improvising."

"You seem to get more and more irritating everytime I see you."

"Oh please, I hear enough of that from Hyperfire."

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE." yelled Earthlor.

"Aw you're mad. I think you need anger management."

"NO, WHAT I NEED IS TO SHUT THAT ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOURS."

But before they could fight, suddenly a burst of energy shot up from the crater. On cue, Sonic rose out of the crater in a different form. His fur was golden yellow, his quills were pointed upwards and his eyes were red maniacal spirals. He was also surround by a gold, flowing aura.

"He transformed into Super Sonic, but without the Chaos Emeralds. How is that possible?" wondered Yoshi.

Super Sonic turned his attention towards Plasmotron and Earthlor with a sadistic, evil, sharptoothed grin on his face.

"Now it's go time." said Super Sonic in an evil tone.

Like a lightning bolt, Super Sonic charged at Earthlor and rammed into him, sending flying backwards. Speeding up behind him, he then kicked him up in the air. Meeting him in midair, Super Sonic grabbed Earthlor by the face and threw him downwards. He crashed down to the ground, but as he struggled to get up, Super Sonic landed on his back, forcing him back down.

"You call yourself a big time supervillain, all you do is throw rocks, anyone could do it."

Super Sonic was suddenly hit in the back by a blast of plasma energy. He slowly turned around to face Plasmotron, who was charging up for another blast.

"You just made a big mistake, buster."

With an evil smirk, Super Sonic fired two powerful beams of energy from his eyes, hitting Plasmotron with devastating force. The blast had also blew off parts of Plasmotron's armor, knocking him unconcious in the process.

"Hmph, what a bunch of weaklings."

"Sonic, what's up with you, why are you acting all evil?" asked Yoshi.

But Super Sonic soon dashed up to him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"That weak hedgehog is no longer here. I'm calling the shots from now on. If you get in my way, I'll waste you just like I did those two slimeballs."

He then threw him on the ground, laughing evilly as he flew off into the city. Yoshi stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"What's wrong with him, he's never acted like that before. It's like he was corrupted by an evil force." said Yoshi.

_"Foolish reptile. You have no discipline, you're weak_." said a dark voice from within.

"You shut up, you've got no right to lecture me. If you think I'll succumb to your influence, you're heavily mistaken."

_"You know nothing about what power is. The darkness that resides within your soul represents your true destiny. When the time arises, you shall embrace the darkness, and let its power become one with you._"

"You can forget it. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'll do whatever I can to keep it dormant."

"_You'll soon regret your decision."_

Yoshi began to think to himself. He knew all about the "Inner Evil" that burned in his soul. Ever since then, he has been trying with all his might and willpower to suppress the darkness. However, he was now more focused on stopping Super Sonic before it was too late.

"The other smashers wouldn't stand a chance against Super Sonic. Right now, I'm the only one who can stop him. I have to find him before he hurts anyone."

With that, Yoshi took off speeding through the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Smash Tower...<strong>

"Where's Yoshi and Sonic, they should have been back by now." said Link.

"I don't know guys, I got a feeling that something bad is happening." said a concerned Peach.

"She's right, I can sense it." said Mewtwo who was deep in thought.

"What's going on, what is it?" asked Samus.

"I sense an evil force causing mass destruction within Smash City."

"Is it a villain?"

"No, it's even worse."

"Who?"

"It's Sonic."

"SONIC!" exclaimed the other smashers in shock.

"I don't understand, why would Sonic do something like that?" asked Young Link.

"Wait, his aura. It's been corrupted." said Lucario.

"By what?"

"It's some kind of evil force that manifested itself in the form of Super Sonic. It was brought on by extreme stress and anger."

"We have to stop him, he'll destroy the entire city." said Fox.

"Are you kidding. This is Super Sonic we're talking about." said Kirby.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to stop him at all costs. It may be dangerous, but we have no choice." said Mario.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later...<strong>

"Hahahaha, I love causing destruction." said Super Sonic as he laid waste to Smash City, blowing up buildings, blasting cars, and destroying everything around him. The corrupted hedgehog left all sorts of mayhem and destruction in his path, as well as beating up random supervillains that stood in his way. Innocent civilians fled in terror from the rampaging Super Sonic. He fired two powerful blasts of energy from his eyes, leveling three buildings as the blasts pierced straight through them.

"Now to make things more interesting."

Charging up his body with massive amounts of energy, Super Sonic released it in a powerful explosion, which demolished several buildings within a single bound.

"I am all powerful, nothing can stop me."

"Hold it right there Super Sonic."

Super Sonic turned around to find himself being confronted by Mario, Lucario, Mewtwo, Ness and Captain Falcon.

"Well what do we have here, a bunch of heroes, how nice. Too bad I'm gonna have to pulverize you all."

"Sonic, this has gone far enough, you've got to stop this mindless rampage." said Lucario.

"Hahahahaha, you think you idiots are a match for me?"

"We don't want to fight you, but we will if we must." said Mario.

"In that case, bring it on heroes."

Super Sonic made a charge towards them, slamming into Mario head-on and throwing him into Captain Falcon. Lucario and Mewtwo tried firing an Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball simultaneously. But the super-powered hedgehog merely knocked them to the side. Ness fired out a PK Thunder, only to get the same result. Captain Falcon tried to attack with a Falcon Punch, but Super Sonic caught his fist and twisted his arm, making him yell in pain. He then punched him in the gut and slammed him to the ground.

"Ahh, the sweet sound of a person in pain. It's like music to my ears."

But however, Super Sonic suddenly felt his body being held in place by an unknown force, which turned out to be Ness and Mewtwo, whom were both using their telekinesis to restrain him.

"Sonic, you need to snap out of it. You're smarter than this." said Ness.

"Ha, you think this is gonna stop me, I don't think so."

Super Sonic produced a powerful shockwave which knocked back both Mewtwo and Ness in separate directions. Mewtwo slammed head first into a nearby street sign, going out cold as he hit the pavement. Ness on the other hand was driven into the ground by the force of the attack, going unconcious as well.

"You two should've known better than that, your mind powers have no effect on me."

Lucario came at him from behind with his ExtremeSpeed, attempting to attack with a Force Palm. But in a quick motion, Super Sonic turned around and blasted him with his eye beams, driving him backwards across the ground. Things soon became more worse when Super Sonic continued to press his attack, almost coming close to the point of savagely killing Lucario. In a last ditch effort to save his comrade, Mario ignited his hands with fire and then shot it forward in a powerful stream, which hit Super Sonic with enough force to disrupt his attack, sending him down to the ground.

Mario panted with exhaustion as he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath after putting so much power into that one attack. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Super Sonic, who held him tightly by the throat as he attempted to choke him to death.

"I will admit that was quite an impressive stunt you just pulled red cap, I'll gve you that. But now, you're gonna regret it. Say goodnight Mario."

Mario struggled with all his might to break free from Super Sonic's grip, but to no avail. He was slowly on the verge of death as Super Sonic continued to choke him. He could feel himself being deprived of his oxygen.

But soon, out of nowhere, Super Sonic was hit in the side of his face by a green fist, forcing him to let go of Mario. Super Sonic was sent smashing against a building. He quickly recovered to focus on his attacker, who turned out to be Yoshi.

"Well look who it is. I thought I told you not to get in my way, you just made a huge mistake." said Super Sonic.

"You may be able to cause destruction and mayhem everywhere you go, but when you mess with my friends and other living people, that's where you cross the line." said Yoshi with anger.

"If you think you can stop me, you're exaggerating."

"I'll take my chances."

But Yoshi failed to anticipate an oncoming attack from Super Sonic, who nailed him with a powerful punch to the face. Yoshi tried to retaliate with a jewel blast, but Super Sonic flew right pass it, countering with a homing attack. He then proceeded to kick Yoshi up in the air. Flying up to meet him, Super Sonic punched him across the air, right before reappearing behind him and repeating the attack. Super Sonic kept up the attack while laughing evilly, knocking Yoshi around in all directions. Yoshi tried several times to fight back, but Super Sonic was too much for him. With a violent drop kick, Yoshi was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Ugh, he's too strong. There has to be some way I can beat him, but how?" wondered Yoshi as he tried to get up.

"_I told you before, your true power lies within your darkness. That's the only way to defeat him._" said the dark voice.

"I already reminded you that I'm not gonna give in to you, I thought we made that clear."

But Yoshi's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar female voice calling to him. He looked up to see his girlfriend, Michelle, running towards him.

"Yoshi, thank god I found you, are you alright?" asked Michelle.

"Michelle, get away. Super Sonic will kill you. Run." warned Yoshi.

But his warning came too late, as Michelle was soon confronted by Super Sonic. She recoiled in fear at the sight of him.

"What's this. Yoshi's girlfriend, trying to stop me too. This is rich." said Super Sonic.

"If you so much as even touch her, I'll make you suffer." said an angry Yoshi.

"Oh, you mean if I did this!"

In a sadistic manner, Super Sonic swatted Michelle away, knocking her out cold when she hit a stop sign.

"MICHELLE." yelled Yoshi.

"Don't worry, I'll save her for last once I get done with you."

At that exact moment, Yoshi's rage hit the tipping point. His body became surrounded by an ominous dark red aura. The ground beneath him began to shake as he underwent a startling transformation. Lightning and thunder boomed in the sky as the clouds went dark and rained pored down. Yoshi's skin changed from green and white to a jet blackish green and dark grey. The plates on his head turned into long, curved back, razor sharp spines. And last but not least, his eyes turned a demonic red. Yoshi had transformed into a being of pure darkness and evil. Super Sonic took the time to observe it.

"Hmm, impressive. This is quite a new look for you. But I highly doubt that it would be enough to take me on."

"You shall pay for your insolence. You will suffer at the wrath of Dark Yoshi." said Yoshi in a demonic evil tone.

"I'll show you who's gonna suffer."

Super Sonic rushed towards Dark Yoshi and attempted to strike him with a punch. But surprisingly, the evil dino caught his fist, which shocked him.

"My turn."

Without warning, Dark Yoshi struck him in the jaw with a devastatingly powerful punch. The attack possessed enough force to shatter a giant asteroid, as it sent Super Sonic flying backwards 200 miles per hour, smashing through five buildings in a row, causing them to crumble to the ground, getting buried under the rubble as a result. But soon after, Super Sonic bursted from the rubble, scattering it everywhere.

Growling angrily, Super Sonic zoomed towards Dark Yoshi like a bullet, going into a spin dash while doing so. But right as he reached him, Dark Yoshi held his hand in front, stopping Super Sonic in place. He then kicked him high up in the air like a soccer ball. However, Super Sonic stopped himself in mid-way while up in the stormy sky. Suddenly, Dark Yoshi reappeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and punched him across the air. But he once again stopped himself mid-way. The two super powered beings stared each other down as the thunderstorm raged on.

Super Sonic and Dark Yoshi battled with intense force. They continuously exchanged powerful punches, kicks and energy blasts. Super Sonic managed to strike Dark Yoshi with brute force, knocking him through a building, and into the pavement, flying down after him, only to be blasted by a dark red energy beam. Dark Yoshi slammed his tail into Super Sonic, following up with a knee to the gut and an uppercut to the chin. Grabbing him by the head, Dark Yoshi bashed him down onto the ground. Super Sonic kicked him off and tried to blast him with his eye beams, but Dark Yoshi retaliated with a blast from his own eyes. The beams locked together in a deadly beam battle, pushing each other back and forth, attempting to overpower one another. However, the force became too much for them to sustain and ended up causing a massive explosion, destroying most of the city within a single bound, reducing it to a stormy, smoking wasteland. However, Super Sonic remained in the exact same spot, as did Dark Yoshi.

Both of them were panting with exhaustion, having used up so much power in their attacks. But neither of them would back down.

"This ends now." said Dark Yoshi.

"Same here." replied Super Sonic.

After regaining composure, they soon flew up into the air without even taking their eyes off each other. Charging up to full power, the two rivals charged at each other with lightning speed. The moment they collided, the force triggered a violent shockwave. They collided with each other again and again, producing shockwaves each time they touched. Their fight continued through out the entire area, causing more and more destructive damage as they kept at it. Super Sonic hit Dark Yoshi with a homing attack. But the dark dino grabbed him and threw him downwards to the ground. Super Sonic returned to normal stance and landed on his feet, zooming out of the way as Dark Yoshi came down at him, slamming his fist through the ground. Super Sonic charged up an energy ball in his hand and shot it at Dark Yoshi, who knocked it aside and countered with an energy blast from his hands, but Super Sonic narrowly avoided the blast. Dark Yoshi was hit with a kick to the face by Super Sonic, only to respond by grabbing his foot and throwing him across the ground. Super Sonic immediately recovered and tackled Dark Yoshi to the ground, punching him in the face multiple times before Dark Yoshi punched him off. But he fail to anticipate an oncoming Spin Dash from Super Sonic, who struck him with the full force of a comet, forcing him down underground. But Dark Yoshi punched him up through the ground, bursting out after him.

"This has gone on long enough, now I shall dispose of you once and for all." said Dark Yoshi as he suddenly began charging up for a powerful blast.

"Once I blast you with this one attack, you'll be nothing but smoke and ashes."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." said Super Sonic as he himself also began charging up for his own blast.

Once they were at full power, they both let loose with devastating blasts of energy at the same time. The resulting beam battle triggered an even bigger and more stronger explosion which engulfed them both, as well as creating a massive crater.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later while it was still raining...<strong>

"Oh mama mia, what a headache." said Mario after he regained conciousness. He looked around the area, seeing that it was a complete wreck. Rising to his feet, Mario noticed the other smashers whom were also waking up after being nearly killed by Super Sonic.

"What happened here, this place is a huge mess." said Ness.

"I'll say, my arm still hurts." said Captain Falcon while clutching his injured arm.

"Where did Super Sonic get off to?"

"That's what I was wondering. But how could he cause all this damage so fast?"

"It was not just Super Sonic who was responsible for this destruction. Someone else was also responsible." said Lucario, who had also regained conciousness, but was barely standing due to the injuries inflicted by Super Sonic's eye beams.

"Who else was it?" asked Mario.

"It was Yoshi."

"What's he got to do with all this?"

"While I was out cold, my subconciousness allowed me to sense a dark evil that was inside of Yoshi. It manifested itself when Yoshi's rage and hatred had corrupted the power of the ancient jewel inside of him. It called to him. It turned him into a dark entity bent on power and destruction."

Nearby, Michelle had also awoken. She searched the area, hoping to find Yoshi. But she instead found the others and went over to them.

"Have either of you seen where Yoshi is?" asked Michelle.

"I don't know, he should be around here somewhere in this destroyed area. He might be in that enormous crater over there." said Falcon pointing in the distance at the crater.

"Hang on Yoshikins, I'm coming." said Michelle as she rushed off for the crater, with the Smashers following behind her.

When they reached it, they all gazed down into the deep, smoking crater. Using his aura senses, Lucario was able to trace both Sonic and Yoshi within the crater. From what he could tell, they were both knocked out. Mewtwo and Ness both used their telekinesis to lift the two unconcious smashers out of the crater and place them on the ground. Both of them were bruised and covered with small burnt marks.

"Oh Yoshi, I was so worried about you, I thought I'd never see you again." said Michelle as she cuddled Yoshi in her arms. Pretty soon, Yoshi slowly woke up, looking up at Michelle and the others.

"Hey everyone, good to see you're all still alive." said Yoshi.

"Who are you telling, you and Sonic practically demolished half the city." said Falcon.

"I can't believe I let myself get consumed by rage. That's what allowed my "Inner Evil" to take control of me. But at least Sonic's back to normal.

"Oh man, what happened?" said Sonic who was also awake.

"You transformed into Super Sonic and went on a rampage through the city. Your transformation was triggered by a combination of extreme stress and anger." said Lucario.

"Really, weird. You know, it may have had something to do with when Plasmotron almost killed me earlier with that plasma blast."

"Wait, something's wrong." said Mewtwo.

"What is it?" asked Ness.

"I sense an evil demonic force. It's power is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"You mean it's some sort of demon?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes."

"I can sense it's aura. It's pure evil, and it possesses great power." said Lucario.

"What does it want?" asked Sonic.

"It's coming to kill you and Yoshi."

"Us, why is it after us?"

"It was attracted by the power that came from your battle. It's on the way here now. But there's no telling when it may soon arrive."

This left them all in mystery. Yoshi and Sonic looked at each other, but neither of them said a word. After what had happened recently, they were at a loss of speech. And an evil demon was coming with the intention of killing them.

There was no telling of when it would occur.

Could it be true?

Or could it be a myth?

The truth remains to be proven.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's my oneshot.<strong>

**So far, it was a little hard to work on this story. But at least I managed to complete it.**

**I always dreamed of making a story like this. And now I did. **

**Having Dark Yoshi fight against the Fleetway Super Sonic was just something I couldn't stop thinking about.**

**Just to make a point, this is Dark Yoshi's first official appearance in any of my stories. He'll be appearing in a lot of my SSB stories, as well as crossovers.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
